


Plaisirs coupables

by Luwan_Kyuu



Series: Héritage [4]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Smut
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-19 14:53:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22712548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luwan_Kyuu/pseuds/Luwan_Kyuu
Summary: Quelques one-shot à lire à l'occasion de la St Valetin
Relationships: Abelas/Female Inquisitor, Fen'Harel | Solas/Female Lavellan
Series: Héritage [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1633477
Kudos: 2





	1. Un pacte inavouable

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt : Abelas est seul depuis le départ de l’inquisitrice pour Fort Céleste. Son absence devient de plus en plus difficile à vivre au fil des années et un démon du désir compte bien profiter de sa faiblesse.

Le soleil est en train de se coucher quand Abelas relève la tête vers le ciel, constatant l’heure tardive. Le corps en sueur à cause de son entrainement intensif, il tend la main vers une serviette posée non loin pour s’éponger le visage et le cou.

En regardant autour de lui, il constate qu’il n’y a plus personne dans la cour ni même dans les environs proches. Tout le monde devait être dans la salle commune pour le repas du soir.

C’était le moment rêvé pour aller profiter des bains, pendant que tout le monde était occupé ailleurs.

Il déboucha dans la grande salle parfumée de diverses fragrances toutes aussi agréables les unes que les autres. Son attention fut détournée par une senteur qui lui était familière. Il sentit le jasmin qu’il associait irrémédiablement à l’inquisitrice. Optant pour ce bassin, il se dévêtit et entra dans l’eau brûlante. Fermant les yeux, il prit une grande inspiration, imaginant être avec elle.

La dernière fois qu’il avait senti cette odeur de jasmin, elle était tout près de lui, il avait eu l’audace d’attraper une mèche de ses cheveux pour la porter à ses lèvres, s’enivrant de son parfum. Il aurait donné n’importe quoi pour retourner à ce moment précis et empêcher Mythal de les interrompre.

Cela faisait bientôt dix ans qu’elle était partie. Dix années qui lui donnaient l’impression d’avoir passé plus d’un siècle sans elle. Il réalisait à quel point elle occupait toutes ses pensées, de jour comme de nuit. Loin était l’époque où il n’avait d’yeux que pour Mythal et qu’il ne rêvait que d’accomplir ses missions dans l’honneur.

Ses rêves aujourd’hui étaient autrement plus… captivants.

Il sentit ses joues s’enflammer en repensant aux rêves qu’il avait fait ces derniers jours. Il ne comprenait pas comment son imagination pouvait aller si loin, lui qui n’avait même jamais embrassé qui que ce soit. Mais il était clair que depuis quelques semaines son inconscient avait décidé de lui rappeler que son corps avait des besoins.

Besoins qu’il avait toujours négligés.

Sentant une vague de chaleur envahir son bas-ventre, il préféra sortir du bain pour se forcer à retrouver son calme. Il ne comptait pas céder à ce type de désirs.

De retour dans sa chambre, il avait retrouvé son calme et décida d’aller se coucher sans aller manger, fatigué par sa longue journée d’entrainement et n’ayant pas le cœur d’aller s’entretenir avec Mythal jusque tard dans la nuit.

Il s’endormit sans difficulté et rouvrit les yeux pour réaliser qu’il était dans l’immatériel. L’événement était assez rare pour être reconnu comme inhabituel. Observant autour de lui il vit qu’il était debout dans sa chambre, en face de lui se trouvait un esprit de désir.

En voyant l’esprit il se sentit soudain méfiant. Il avait peut-être devant lui la raison de ses désagréments récents.

« Que veux-tu, esprit ? » Demanda Abelas, méfiant.

L’esprit s’approcha de lui et répondit d’une voix suave.

« Je ne l’aurai jamais cru, mais vous, la grande sentinelle, imperturbable, faites preuve de nouveaux désirs récemment. Je suis venu voir si nous pouvions éventuellement convenir d’un accord. »

« Un accord ? » S’étonna Abelas, méfiant. « Quel type d’accord pourrais-je avoir avec un esprit de désir ? »

L’esprit émit un petit rire avant de prendre l’apparence de l’inquisitrice devant ses yeux. Elle s’approcha de lui et vint lui murmurer dans l’oreille, avec la voix de la jeune femme.

« Tu ne vois pas quel type d’accord nous pourrions avoir… rien que tous les deux ? »

Il sentit son cœur s’emballer et une puissante chaleur envahit son bas-ventre à l’idée de ce que l’esprit suggérait. 

« Que veux-tu de moi ? » Demanda-t-il tenté. L’esprit rit à nouveau, heureux de voir que la sentinelle lui mangeait si facilement dans la main.

« Je me nourris des désirs les plus inavoués des mortels. Laisse-les s’exprimer et je te donnerai ce que tu veux. »

Abelas considéra l’opportunité. Il était dans l’immatériel, endormi et cela ne pouvait pas faire de mal. L’esprit ne réclamait pas grand-chose hormis ce qu’il voulait déjà. Il se sentit un peu honteux d’avouer sa faiblesse, mais il était vraiment tenté par ce que l’esprit lui proposait. Finalement, il murmura, la voix déjà rauque de désir.

« Tu sais ce que je veux alors. »

L’inquisitrice lui sourit malicieusement avant de le pousser sur son lit. Il se laissa tomber en arrière tandis que la jeune femme montait sur lui, lascivement. Il voulut se redresser mais elle posa une main impérieuse sur son torse, le forçant à rester allongé.

Lentement, elle vint s’asseoir sur lui, le regard brûlant de désir. Abelas plongea son regard dans ses yeux verts et gémit, impatient.

Elle se pencha et commença à l’embrasser dans le cou. Il se tendit immédiatement, savourant le contact de ses lèvres dans son cou.

« Par les faiseurs » s’exclama-t-il. « Encore. » gémit-il suppliant.

Elle le fit taire en posant ses lèvres sur les siennes et il écarquilla les yeux en sentant la langue de l’inquisitrice se glisser dans sa bouche. Il gémit de plus belle tandis que la jeune femme lui tenait fermement les poignets pour l’empêcher de bouger. Complètement soumis, il se laissa faire, jusqu’à ce que la bosse dans son pantalon ne laisse plus de doute sur ce qu’il voulait réellement.

Elle lâcha ses poignets et rompit leur baiser pour lui ordonner fermement.

« Ne bouge pas. »

Obéissant à l’ordre impérieux de l’inquisitrice, il resta immobile tandis qu’elle glissait ses mains sous son haut avant de le lui retirer et de l’envoyer dans un coin de la chambre. La respiration saccadée, il attendait impatiemment qu’elle le touche à nouveau. Elle déposa ses lèvres sur son torse nu, le faisant frissonner. Lorsque ses dents mordillèrent l’un de ses tétons, il ne put retenir un léger cri de plaisir et de douleur mêlés qui firent sourire la jeune femme au-dessus de lui. Ses baisers descendirent de plus en plus bas et il la sentit soudain déposer un baiser au niveau de son entrejambe ce qui le fit sursauter. Il voulut se relever mais elle l’en dissuada d’un simple regard.

Elle défit rapidement les lacets qui maintenaient son pantalon en place et libéra son érection qui se dressa juste devant son visage, mettant la sentinelle dans un état de gène profonde.

Lorsque la langue de l’inquisitrice glissa sur son sexe, il ne put retenir un cri de plaisir, oubliant toute gêne et savourant ce qui était en train de lui arriver.

Elle prenait tout son temps, déposant de légers baisers sur son bas-ventre avant de lécher sensuellement son gland, lui arrachant toutes sortes de sons plus motivants les uns que les autres.

Alors qu’Abelas était sur le point de crier grâce face à la douce torture de l’inquisitrice, elle le prit en bouche, provoquant un spasme de plaisir chez la sentinelle, qui redressa ses hanches malgré lui.

« Oh mon… faiseurs oui… » articula-t-il difficilement tandis que la jeune femme entamait un mouvement de va et viens en maintenant fermement Abelas.

Il ne tarda pas à sentir monter une vague de plaisir plus forte que les autres et malgré la brume qui régnait dans ses pensées, il tenta de se ressaisir assez vite pour se retirer et ne pas jouir dans la bouche de l’inquisitrice. C’était apparemment sans compter sur la volonté de la jeune femme qui continua de plus belle, le poussant à bout. Il se répandit en elle dans un râle de plaisir pur et elle relâcha enfin son emprise, le laissant essoufflé et pantelant.

Abelas voulu prendre l’inquisitrice dans ses bras, mais il n’y avait plus que l’esprit de désir face à lui.

« Un beau moment de partage, sentinelle. » Lui dit l’esprit d’une voix amusée.

Il s’était redressé dans son lit, tirant à lui une couverture pour couvrir son corps dénudé. Être libéré de son plaisir lui avait éclairci les idées et la honte commençait à le prendre le dessus sur tout le reste. Il se réveilla en sursaut dans son lit, réalisant qu’il avait été la proie facile d’un démon du désir. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux les joues encore rouges de ce rêve inavouable qu’il venait de faire.

Un secret de plus qu’il devrait garder, jusque dans la tombe.


	2. Amour et Haine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt : Dans un univers alternatif, Fen’Harel n’a jamais rejoint les Evanuri et est resté dans le camp des Oubliés. La rencontre entre le loup implacable et la sauvage Fennan débouche sur un affrontement ou haine et passion prendront le pas sur la raison.

Fen’Harel se réveilla brusquement, chassé de l’immatériel par cette louve infernale. Il sortit de son lit en trombe et empoigna son bâton en haut duquel reposait un orbe noir irradiant de pouvoir.

Cela faisait plusieurs siècles que cette elfe avait rejoint les Evanuri et elle n’avait cessé de gagner en pouvoir depuis son arrivée. Il l’avait traquée pour tenter de lui reprendre ce qu’elle lui avait volé, son propre pouvoir, mais impossible de lui retirer l’ancre qui brillait dans sa paume.

L’effrontée avait même appris grâce à Mythal comment puiser encore plus dans ses réserves et elle savait maintenant l’affaiblir assez pour le traquer.

Hors de lui, il enfila son armure de guerre et déboula dans la chambre d’Anariss, ouvrant la porte d’un violent coup de pied.

« Je pars pour les terres des Evanuri, prête-moi des hommes. »

Anariss ouvrit les yeux paresseusement, observant Solas qui était habillé et armé pour la bataille.

« Elle t’as encore mordue dans ton sommeil ? »

La fureur dans les yeux de Fen’Harel fut telle qu’Anariss explosa de rire.

« Tu sais que ça devient une obsession cette histoire ! Depuis que cette femme est apparue, tu as changé. » Observa Anariss. « Tu ne viens même plus participer à nos parties de chasse, préférant traquer une proie que tu sembles incapable d’attraper. »

« Je n’en ai rien à foutre de ce que tu penses, donne-moi des hommes que je puisse aller régler son compte à cette… cette… » La colère lui faisait perdre ses mots.

« C’est qu’on dirait qu’elle te plait. » remarqua le dieu oublié, se redressant un peu dans son lit.

Fen’Harel gronda, détournant la tête.

« Ne raconte pas n’importe quoi. »

Il quitta la chambre aussi rapidement qu’il était venu.

« Je t’accorde juste un bataillon ! » Cria Anariss alors que Solas s’éloignait déjà dans le couloir.

***

Fennan avait encore manqué sa proie. Le loup implacable était décidément une proie bien trop difficile à attraper, pourtant elle prenait plaisir à le traquer et le chasser chaque fois que l’occasion se présentait dans l’immatériel.

Elle dirigeait les armées de Mythal contre les Oubliés, et Fen’Harel faisait partie de ses adversaires les plus coriaces. Il n’avait pas usurpé sa réputation et nombreuses étaient les batailles perdues à cause de son implication. Aujourd’hui, elle ne comptait plus laisser ce genre d’événements arriver. Depuis quelques années, elle tentait d’empêcher le loup de trouver le repos, le traquant la journée avec ses troupes, et la nuit dans l’immatériel.

Elle-même était épuisée par cette traque, mais son rôle était bien trop important. Si elle voulait sauver son monde, elle devait commencer par stopper la guerre entre Evanuri et Oubliés, tout en protégeant Mythal.

Ses espions lui apportèrent un rapport faisant état de la présence d’un bataillon ennemi sur la frontière sud. Si peu d’hommes ne pouvait que signifier qu’ils étaient accompagnés par au moins un des Oubliés. Esquissant un sourire, elle décida d’aller intercepter le bataillon ennemi. Ils allaient goûter la fureur de la louve vengeresse.

***

La bataille fut particulièrement sauvage. Fennan avait eu l’audace d’arriver seule pour affronter ses troupes et Fen’Harel avait été réveillé au petit matin par des cris de douleur et de peur. Sortant de la tente de commandement dressée au milieu du campement, il avait alors vu la louve hors de l’immatériel pour la première fois. Elle était immense et dévora les âmes de ses hommes sans la moindre pitié, insatiable.

Rien de mieux qu’un loup pour en affronter un autre, songea-t-il, ravi de pouvoir enfin affronter son ennemie.

Se métamorphosant lui aussi, il bondit sur sa proie et tenta de refermer ses crocs sur sa gorge. Elle esquiva son attaque, rivant son regard doré sur les six yeux rouges du loup implacable. Un grognement menaçant monta dans la gorge de Fennan et fut imité par Fen’Harel, tout aussi menaçant.

Un rapide coup d’œil au campement lui fit réaliser qu’il n’y avait plus qu’eux deux. Elle avait décimé ses hommes si vite, c’en était rageant.

Il bondit à nouveau vers elle et elle en fit autant. Ce fut un véritable mélange de crocs et de griffes, loup blanc contre loup noir.

L’un n’arrivant pas à prendre le dessus sur l’autre, Fennan reprit sa forme elfique alors qu’elle prenait un peu de distance pour préparer sa nouvelle attaque. Fen’Harel en fit autant et soudain le regard de la jeune femme changea. Au lieu de la colère et la rage qu’il avait toujours vue dans ses yeux, il vit pour la première fois de la surprise.

« Solas ? »

Il fronça les sourcils.

« Eh bien quoi, Fennan ? Le loup implacable te ferait-il peur sous sa véritable forme ? »

Il devait avouer que la jeune femme devant lui ne le laissait pas indifférent. Il avait déjà vu Fennan dans l’immatériel, mais la rencontrer en vrai était si différent.

Elle attaqua soudain et il utilisa son orbe pour la repousser violemment, aussitôt il répliqua avec un sort de glace, souhaitant la givrer sur place. Étrangement, elle sembla hésiter une fraction de seconde sur quoi faire, suffisamment longtemps pour se retrouver prise au piège.

Solas, surprit d’avoir réussi à l’atteindre si facilement alors qu’il luttait contre elle depuis des siècles, s’approcha immédiatement pour lui passer des lien anti-magie aux poignets, les lui attachant dans le dos. Ensuite il révoqua son sort de glace et elle fut de nouveau libre de ses mouvements.

En sentant les entraves magiques, elle posa sur Fen’Harel un regard horrifié. Il lui fit un sourire carnassier.

« Il semblerai que la louve vengeresse n’ait été qu’un jeune chiot après tout. »

Pas le moins du monde apeurée, elle se jeta sur lui et le renversa en arrière, se retrouvant à califourchon sur lui. Elle tenta de le mordre à la gorge et il dut l’attraper par les cheveux pour la forcer à reculer. Du sang coulait dans son cou là où elle l’avait mordu.

« Ne t’avoues-tu donc jamais vaincue ? » s’émerveilla Fen’Harel, observant la jeune femme maintenant allongée sur lui qui continuait de se débattre, entravée et attachée.

« Jamais ! » Répondit-elle avant de lui cracher du sang au visage.

Il s’essuya la joue négligemment, tenant toujours l’inquisitrice par les cheveux pour l’empêcher de se jeter à nouveau sur sa gorge. Il plongea son regard dans celui de l’Evanuri au-dessus de lui et ne put s’empêcher de la désirer sauvagement.

Obéissant à sa pulsion, il resserra sa prise sur ses longs cheveux blonds et glissa sa main libre au creux de ses reins.

Il redressa la tête pour atteindre le cou de la jeune femme et glissa sa langue sur sa peau, la goûtant avec délice. Il la sentit se débattre et il n’en fut que plus excité.

Un grondement rauque lui échappa alors qu’il inversa soudain les positions, se retrouvant assis sur son bassin, tandis qu’elle était toujours avec les poignets attachés dans le dos. Elle voulu se redresser et le forcer à descendre, mais sans magie et avec leurs poids respectifs, elle n’était pas capable de le faire bouger.

« N’essaye même pas. » Lui dit-elle, menaçante.

Il ne l’écoutait pas.

Retirant son armure, il se dévêtit jusqu’à la taille devant les yeux de l’inquisitrice qui ne perdait pas une miette du spectacle.

« Tu apprécies la vue ? » demanda-t-il en constatant qu’elle le regardait sans gêne.

Elle détourna le regard, les joues rosies par le sang qui lui était soudain monté au visage. Solas sourit.

Il s’occupa ensuite de l’inquisitrice, lui retirant son armure également. Il finit même par se relever pour lui ôter le bas.

Bientôt, il ne resta plus sur l’inquisitrice qu’un bandage de tissus qui couvrait sa poitrine. Solas quant à lui ne portait plus qu’un pantalon de lin ample dont les lacets avaient été défaits. La jeune femme n’avait cessé de se débattre durant toute l’opération, forçant le loup implacable à la maîtriser plus d’une fois pour qu’elle se calme.

Sortant une petite dague de sa botte, il déchira le peu de tissu qu’il restait sur l’inquisitrice, la laissant totalement nue devant son regard appréciateur.

Il prit son temps pour la regarder, complètement soumise entre ses mains. Elle avait détourné le regard, honteuse d’être ainsi exposée en pleine nature et sous les yeux de son ennemi.

***

La situation avait véritablement dégénéré. L’inquisitrice ne s’était pas attendue à tomber sur le visage de Solas et s’était laissée prendre au piège bêtement.

Elle avait vu le désir naître dans les yeux de Fen’Harel et n’avait rien pu faire pour l’empêcher de lui retirer tous ses vêtements. Mais en le voyant à moitié nu, elle n’avait pas non plus s’empêcher de penser à son ancien amant et la situation en devint… étrangement excitante.

Il était cependant hors de question de l’admettre devant lui. Il prenait déjà beaucoup trop de plaisir à la soumettre, s’il se rendait compte qu’elle aimait ça, elle devrait admettre sa défaite totale.

Malgré tout, elle attendit presque impatiemment son prochain mouvement.

***

Solas traîna Fennan jusqu’à l’arbre le plus proche et lui passa les bras au-dessus de la tête, lui attachant les poignets sur le tronc. Elle tenta de tirer sur ses liens mais les nœuds faits par Solas étaient solides, surement faits par magie songea-t-elle.

Maintenant qu’il avait les mains libres et qu’elle ne pouvait plus lui sauter à la gorge, il put faire d’elle ce qu’il voulait.

Il commença par laisser sa langue glisser sur sa peau, s’attardant sur ses seins tandis que ses mains lui maintenaient fermement les hanches pour l’empêcher de lui donner des coups de pieds. Il nota cependant que plus il continuait, moins elle tentait de se débattre.

Lorsqu’il remonta jusqu’à sa gorge, il colla son bassin contre celui de la jeune femme et elle laissa échapper un gémissement.

Surprit, Solas se recula pour la regarder mais elle fuyait son regard. Il lui prit le menton pour la forcer à le regarder et il vit… du désir dans ses yeux.

Un sourire malicieux se posa sur ses lèvres et sans la quitter des yeux il glissa sa main libre entre les cuisses de l’inquisitrice, constatant qu’elle était déjà très humide.

« Alors, on aime ça ? » Demanda-t-il, la voix rauque.

Elle ne répondit rien mais son corps répondait à sa place. Lentement, il se mit à genoux devant elle, lui écartant les jambes. Elle tenta à nouveau de se débattre mais il la tenait fermement et dès que sa langue glissa entre ses cuisses, il la sentit se tendre, oubliant toute résistance. Il prit tout son temps, dévorant la jeune femme, goûtant son nectar tandis qu’elle poussait des gémissements de plus en plus fort, ses cuisses reposant sur les épaules du loup implacable.

Il la fit jouir avec sa langue, savourant les cris qu’elle tentait désespérément de retenir.

Alors qu’elle reprenait son souffle, encore sous l’effet de son récent orgasme, il se releva et colla le bassin de la jeune femme sur son érection maintenant évidente.

En sentant le sexe de Solas frotter sur ses cuisses, elle écarta les jambes malgré elle, le désirant soudain avec fougue. Elle voulu passer ses jambes autour de sa taille, l’attirer à elle pour qu’il la prenne sauvagement, mais il n’en fit rien, la maintenant contre le tronc d’arbre, impuissante.

« Si tu veux que je le fasse il va falloir que tu me le demande. » Dit-il d’une voix mielleuse en se penchant à son oreille.

Rien ne lui serait donc épargné. Songea l’inquisitrice, soudain en conflit entre son désir et les restes de sa dignité. Il se colla un peu plus à elle et elle céda à la demande de son ennemi.

« S’il te plait, prend-moi… »

Ses joues étaient rouges de honte et de désir et elle vit le sourire carnassier du dieu en face d’elle.

« Tu veux que le loup implacable te prenne ? » demanda-t-il, la regardant dans les yeux.

Elle soutint son regard. « Oui. »

Sans plus attendre, il glissa une main entre les jambes de l’inquisitrice et écarta sa chair pour se glisser en elle dans un mouvement brusque.

Elle laissa échapper un cri et lui un gémissement de plaisir alors qu’il entrait en elle dans un violent mouvement de bassin.

Il entama un va et vient brutal, laissant son désir et sa haine envers Fennan prendre le dessus. Elle fit de même, fermant les yeux et savourant ce qu’il était en train de lui faire.

Il jouit en elle dans un râle avant de se retirer, essoufflé. Ça avait été un moment brutal, sauvage, sans la moindre tendresse, pourtant il n’avait jamais autant pris de plaisir auparavant.

Il posa une main sur le tronc à côté du visage de Fennan et croisa son regard. Ne pouvant pas s’en empêcher, il se pencha pour l’embrasser langoureusement.

Loin de chercher à le repousser, elle lui rendit son baiser avec autant de passion que lui.

Obéissant à son désir, il décida de rompre les liens de la jeune femme, la libérant de ses entraves.

Elle passa ses bras autour de son cou et s’écroula au sol, à nouveau sur lui.

« J’ai cru que tu ne me libérerais jamais. » Murmura-t-elle, l’embrassant à nouveau.

Ils firent l’amour à nouveau, seuls dans les bois.


End file.
